Forgotten
by LovelyLina94
Summary: After Pitch's defeat, Jack wonders what happened to him. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he returns to the Boogeyman's lair to search for him. Black Ice.


Some people say that, if you venture far enough into the forest, you may come across an old wooden bed frame. Under the frame, there's a hole. It's said that down that hole, lives a centuries old creature that fed on fear. At least, that's what people used to say before. Now, they dismiss the bed frame simply as a piece of abandoned furniture that covered the hole so no one would fall in. No one believed in those silly old stories about the Boogeyman anymore. They had forgotten all about him.

There, next to the hole, stood Jack Frost, the winter spirit and guardian of fun. He frowned as he leaned over to the edge, remembering the first time he had gone down there. It hadn't been a pleasant expierence, and neither had the consequences. But, for some reason, he didn't regret it.

His thoughts returned to the day they had defeated Pitch Black. He hadn't been able to watch him be dragged away by his own horrid creations and had turned around. What Ptch had done was cruel, but he only did it because he wanted to be believed in. He and Jack were similar that way. They were both lonely, but only one of them achieved what they had wanted so badly.

The guardian leaned forward a little more. He wondered if Pitch was down there at that very moment. Would he be alone? Or would the Nightmares still be around? Maybe he should go down, just to check if he was okay. Only a little while. That wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Before he could change his mind, Jack jumped into the chasm.

His feet barely made a sound as they made contact with the ground. Jack looked around, hoping to see the man somewhere nearby, but saw no one. He sighed and took a few steps forward. If Pitch wasn't here, where else could he be? The Nightmares couldn't have finished him off... could they?

His pace quickened as he ventured through the dark cavern, looking for any sign of him. He never realized how big the place was. And strangely beautiful. From the roof of the enormous cavenr hung dozens of black metal cages. Jack shuddered as he remembered the fairies imprisonment. He turned his attention to the floor, where he admired the stone bridges that led over the dark water.

''Well, well, what do we have here?''

Jack came to a halt as he heard the familiar voice. He turned this way and that, but saw no sign of Pitch. Had he really heard him or did he imagine it? ''Pitch? Are you there?''

From the shadows, emerged a dark figure. Jack tried to hide his smile at seeing Pitch. He was glad he was okay. He walked towards him, earning a curious look from the nightmare king. As Jack got closer, he realized that the older male didn't look as good as he had thought. Instead of standing with his proud posture, Pitch was leaning a hand against the nearby wall, not being able to stand properly without aid. He had bags under his eyes and wrinkles had appeared. The man was clearly worn out and had no strength left.

''Have you come to rub in your victory, Jack Frost?'' He said with raspy voice.

''Actually, no.'' Jack smirked, stopping just a few feet away from the other. ''I came to check if you were doing okay.''

Jack wished he had been able to snap a picture to the surprised expression that appeared on Pitch's face. As quickly as it appeared, it dissappeared. ''I don't need your pity.'' He said as he started to walk away, his hand still on the wall for support. Jack followed him, causing Pitch to stop and face the shorter male. ''Was there something you needed?''

Jack grinned. ''I'm just keeping you company.'' He answered, leaning his staff against his shoulder. ''Nobody likes to be alone, right?''

Pitch stared at him for a long minute, not knowing how to reply. Finally, he sighed and carried on his way. ''Quite true, Jack. Quite true.''

* * *

A/N

So, here's my first try at the Black Ice pairing. I know it's not fluffy and it's hardly there, but I was trying to get the ''feel'' of writing these two, if you catch my drift.

To the people who read my stuff for the Hijack pairing, don't worry. I'm not going to stop writing for them, but I want to write other pairings too.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
